Suit & Tie
by PersephoneTheQueen
Summary: "I'm Elijah." In which a short fangirl give you all her plots concerning the noble original.
1. 0

•First comes, first serve Policy. 

•PM When you ether want the plot or confuse about it.

•One week to publish the first chapter. (Description doesn't count)

•Have to me credit. 

• Follow Me. 

• PM when published. 

• Return Anytime.

Request Form:

Which Show: 

Which Plot:

Username:

Anything you want change:

Password (Favorite Thing About Elijah):


	2. 1

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: His Hers

Show: The Vampire Diaries

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Carissa Gilbert

Age: 20

Species: Human

Faceclaim: Leighton Meester

Summary: "Your vampy face is sexy as hell, Elijah."

In which the eldest Gilbert flirts and falls for the noble original.

Tags: #AU #anti-Scooby-Doo Gang #Possessive!Elijah


	3. 2

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Spitfire

Show: The Originals

Season: One

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Esmeralda "Esme" King

Age: 20

Species: Elemental

Faceclaim: Leigh Anne Pinnock

Summary: "You harm one hair on her head, I'll set this entire cemetery on fire. While haley and I eat s'mores, and watch."

In which Haley's best friend comes to town.

Tags: #AU #Mates #Possessive


	4. 3

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Fireborn

Show: The Originals

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Hestia

Age: Immortal

Species: Phoenix

Faceclaim: Sophie Turner

Summary: "Are you a witch?"

"No, I'm a Phoenix."

In which a Phoenix comes to New Orleans to help protect hope against Dahlia.


	5. 4

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Beautiful Deadly

Show: Vampire Diaries

Season: Three

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Ophelia Rosewell

Age: 233/18

Species: Vampire

Faceclaim: Ana De Armas

Summary: "She's like a snake, beautiful and deadly. She doesn't show her fangs until she's backed into a corner." -Elijah Mikaelson

In which Damon Salvatore calls an old friend to help against the original hybrid.

Tags: #Mates


	6. 5

Available ]

Taken[ -voiddimples on wattpad]

Title: Hell On Heels

Show: The Originals

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Nyx

Age: 2,000

Species: Hellhound

Faceclaim: Eliza González

Summary:

"Your pathetic attempts to kill me are becoming quite dull dearest, Haley."

In which a creature of Hades comes to New Orleans to collect a soul that escaped her.

Tags: #Jealous!Haley #Dark!Elijah #Mates #AU


	7. 6

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Cosmic Love

Show: The Vampire Diaries

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Aphrodite Vero

Age: 23

Species: Human

Faceclaim: Lana Del Rey

Summary: "While others saw the beauty in her appearance, he saw the beauty in her soul."

In which a goddess-like beauty is a complication in a kidnapping.

Tags: #Possessive!Elijah #AU


	8. 7

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Omens

Show: The Originals

Season: Four

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Adriana Reyes

Age: 24

Species: Dhampir

Faceclaim: Emeraude Toubia

Summary: "I'm searching for someone who's demons play well with mine."

In which The Mikaelson meet Hope's godmother.

Tags: #Hope'sgodmother #Mates #AU

Dhampir means half human and half vampire


	9. 8

Available ]

Taken[ @29386575 on Quotev ]

Title: Clairvoyant

Show: The Vampire Diaries

Season: One

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Astraea "Rae" Sommers

Age: 20

Species: Seer

Faceclaim: Holland Roden

Summary: "Knowledge is of no value unless put it into practice."

In which a Vampire Diaries fan get transported into episode one of season one.

Tags: #Noncanon #Scooby-gang!bashing


	10. 9

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Bite

Show: The Vampire Diaries

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Daphne Salvatore

Age: 175/25

Species: Vampire

Faceclaim: Katie McGrath

Summary:

"Did you just bite me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"You simply look delicious, and I had to have a bite, darling."

In which the other Salvatore comes to town, and drives the suited original insane with lust.

Tags: #non-conon#flirty#sexual


	11. 10

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Cutthroat

Show: The Originals

Season: One

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Gaea Laveau

Age: 21

Species: Siphoner

Faceclaim: Sabrina Claudio

Summary: " I wouldn't make an enemy of me, Sophie Deveraux."

In which a pregnant werewolf isn't the only person held hostage by witches.

Tags: #Non-canon#Possessive!elijah#soulmates


	12. 11

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Little Lotus

Show: Vampire Diaries

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Juno

Age: 23/173

Species: Vampire

Faceclaim: Rihanna

Summary: "You think I don't know what's it like to be a bastard, Klaus? You're wrong. Not only was I a bastard, but I was a slave, too."

In which Giuseppe Salvatore's bastard comes to town.

Tags: #SalvatoreFamily!Bashing #scoobie-gang!bashing


	13. 12

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Link

Show: The Originals

Season: One

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Rosalie "Rosie" Marshall

Age: 21

Species: Untriggered Werewolf

Faceclaim: Taylor Marie Hill

Summary:

"Are you telling me that I'm linked to Mr. Suit-and-Tie over there?"

In which a untriggered werewolf's life is linked to a original vampire.

Tags: #wild!elijah#dark!elijah


	14. 13

Available ]

Taken[ DC_fangirl_ on wattpad ]

Title: Monsters

Show: Vampire Diaries

Season: Three

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Isadora Gilbert

Age: 23

Species: Human

Faceclaim: Adelaide Kane

Summary: "Anyone who harms her will have their heart ripped out, and given to her as a gift."

In which the noble original falls for a beautiful woman, who's inner monster matches his own.

Tags: #dark!elijah#dark!oc#darkbutnotevil#soulbond

This plot was inspired by Drop of Desire by @Celeste13 on


	15. 14

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Her Highness

Show: The Originals

Season: Four

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Akasha

Age: 6,000

Species: Immortal

Faceclaim: Aaliyah

Summary:

"My Queen."

In which Hope Mikaelson finds a statue of a queen.

Tags: #queenofwitches#highpriestess


	16. 15

Available[x]

Taken]

Title: Reborn

Show: The Vampire Diaries

Season: One

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Hyacinth Saltzman

Age: 19

Species: Witch

Faceclaim: Alexandra Daddario

Summary:

"Alaric meet your daughter, Hyacinth Saltzman."

In which the mistress of death, Hydrangea Potter is born again as Hyacinth Saltzman.

Tags:#mistressofdeath#ocbecomesimmortal#harrypottercrossover #bonnie-bashing

Side-note: she not going to be judge-mental like Bonnie, and she doesn't like Elena


	17. 16

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Entranced

Show: The Vampire Diaries

Season: Four or Five

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Sofía Calavera

Age: 19/ unknown

Species: Nymph

Faceclaim: Cindy Kimberly

Summary: "So I've met you before?"

"Yes, centuries ago, but I never introduced myself to you, I only saw you."

In which the noble original set to find a witch to help kill Silas, but finds himself be entranced by a beautiful nymph.


	18. 17

**Available [x]**

 **Taken]**

 **Title: Kintsugi**

 **Show: The Originals**

 **Season: One or Two**

 **Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson**

 **Name: Akatski (AA-Cut-Su-Ki) Nakamura**

 **Age: 23/109**

 **Species: Kitsune**

 **Faceclaim: Arden Cho**

 **Summary: KINTSUGI иσυи**

 **"The Japanese art of repairing with gold and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken."**

 **In which a kitsune with gold scars come to New Orleans, looking for Rebekah Mikaelson.**


	19. 18

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: The Babysitter

Show: The Originals

Season: Four

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Emilia Blake

Age: 20

Species: Shield

Faceclaim: Bryden Jenkins

Summary:

"And who may you be?"

"Emilia Blake, I'm the babysitter."

In which Hope's peculiar babysitter is an enigma to the Mikaelsons.

Tags: #non-canon#badass!oc

Side-note: A shield is a person who has the ability to protect their mind and able to protect physically themselves or someone else.


	20. 19

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Blessed Death

Show: Vampire Diaries

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Makaria

Age: Immortal

Species: Necromancer

Faceclaim: Emilia Clarke

Summary: "Necromancers are alike witches in a way except there Immortal, more powerful, and they serve death himself."

In which a necromancer and her three-headed dog come to Mystic Falls on a mission to help the hybrid break his curse.

Tags:#non-canon#silbling bond between Klaus and makaria


	21. 20

**Available [x]**

 **Taken]**

 **Title: Reincarnation**

 **Show: The Vampire Diaries**

 **Season: Two**

 **Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson**

 **Name: Alixandra Forbes**

 **Age: 25**

 **Species: Human or Vampire**

 **Faceclaim: Charlize Theron**

 **Summary: "So you weren't in love with Katerina Petrova?"**

 **"No, it has always been Alixandra that I loved."**

 **"What happened to her?"**

 **"I don't know."**

 **In which the reincarnation Alixandra tried to find the noble original, but he ends finding her.**

 **Side-note: You can change the face claim as long she blonde.**


	22. 21

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Devil In Me

Show: Vampire Diaries

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Arielle Forbes

Age: 18

Species: Human

Faceclaim: Halsey

Summary: "The difference between you and me, Elena, is that I don't try to change Elijah or repress the darkness inside him like you do with Stefan and Damon."

In which a human and an original vampire thrive off each other dark side.

Tags: #possessive!elijahoc #dark


	23. 22

**Available [x]**

 **Taken]**

 **Title: Peculiar**

 **Show: The Originals**

 **Season: Two**

 **Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson**

 **Name: Isabella Swan**

 **Age: 18**

 **Species: Human**

 **Faceclaim: Emmy Rossum**

 **Summary:**

 **"Who are you running from, Isabella?"**

 **"Her name is Victoria..."**

 **In which a peculiar human running from a redheaded cold one finds herself in New Orleans.**

 **Tags: #twilight#crossover#non-canon#AU#post!eclipse #cullen!bashing#dead!charlie swan**


	24. 23

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Thunder Lightning

Show: The Originals

Season: One

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Thalia Grace

Age: 23

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Kaya Scodelario

Summary: "She becomes dangerous to them when she no longer needed or care for their approval."-JMStorm

In which the daughter of Zeus is betrayed and shunned, finds herself on New Orleans on the doorstep of the Mikaelsons.

Tags: #percyjackson#dark#non-canon#betrayed#crossover

Side-Note: you can change the title and cover


	25. 24

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Princess

Show: The Originals

Season: One

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Raeni Gerard

Age: 21

Species: Human

Faceclaim: Aiyana A. Lewis

Summary: "And who is this?"

This is Raeni Gerard, adopted daughter of Marcel, she's human."

In which the witches kidnap the princess of New Orleans.

Tags: #non-canon


	26. 25

**Available [x]**

 **Taken]**

 **Title: Lovely One**

 **Show: Vampire Diaries**

 **Season: Three**

 **Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson**

 **Name: Alirah Mikaelson nee Svenson**

 **Age: 1,000/24**

 **Species: Original Vampire**

 **Faceclaim: Shanina Shaik**

 **Summary: "I will make you believe you are lovely."**

 **In which the noble one's wife comes back to him.**

 **Tags: #Non-canon**


	27. 26

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Scars

Show: The Originals

Season: Three

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Olivia Benson

Age: 23

Species: Human

Faceclaim: Shay Mitchell

Summary: " A scar simply means you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you."

In which a certain special victim's detective gets a transfer to New Orleans and gets pull into supernatural drama.

Tags: #young!oliviabenson#darkthemes#specialvictumunit#non-canon#au timeline#crossover


	28. 27

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Aesthetic

Show: Vampire Diaries

Season: Two

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Evelyn Cunningham

Age: 18

Species: Human

Faceclaim: Zendaya

Summary:

"The best way to predict your future is to create it."

In which an aesthetic anti-social girl can paint the future.

Tags: #non-canon #eccentric!OC


End file.
